Three cheers for sweet romance
by oh-my-Ra
Summary: Zane's tv cuts out before he can watch the Kerrang awards, and since everyone else in the acadmey is drooling over the divine secrets of the yaya sister hood, he is left with no choice but to bother.


Hiya! Hope you all like my one-shot! It's Majesticshipping!!! Zane loves Chazzy, and its sooooo cute!!!! Shall he earn Chazz's love? Let's use a universal medium like the Kerrang awards! Hee hee! I hope you all enjoy my story -

**Shindou-colgan**! Thanks for beta-ing:D I shall pay you in marshmallows, even though they make you sick! You never learn! VV Also I love her fics. She's letting me (ahem) borrow some ideas as well!

**Warning:** Yaoi boys, fluff, rock music and hyperactivity on Chazzy's behalf!!!! (You all know what yaoi is so I'm not gonna go there)

**Disclaimer: **me: I own nothing, if I did own something, it would be Gx, but Takahashi ducked out and got it while I was in school!!!!

**Three cheers for sweet romance**

Chazz Princeton lay on his bed, listening to his beloved 'My Chemical Romance'. After all, on a rainy day like this, listening to 'Teenagers' was about the most peaceful thing a rock fan could ask for. So peaceful, one could fall asleep. But unfortunately for him, his little would-be nap was about to be abruptly ended.

As Zane Truesdale lay peacefully on his couch, not quite asleep, and not quite awake, he looked at his TV with half-lidded eyes, waiting for the Kerrang awards to begin.

That was until a mouse decided that the wires of Zane's television would make a delicious supper. After ten minutes of nibbling on the mouse's part, the TV cut out and he now fully awake Obelisk blue was ready to pop a blood vessel. The white jacketed male approached the small rodent, a shoe in hand, ready to cut the clueless rodents life short, but the mouse was too quick for the enraged bluenette and made it's escape to a cleverly placed mouse hole behind Zane's sofa.

Zane was stuck asking Chazz could he watch his TV due to the fact that the Kerrang awards were on the same day as 'the divine secrets of the Ya-Ya sisterhood' (which every Obelisk seemed to love, for some unknown reason) and now the only place he could watch it was Chazz's dorm, unless the Ya-Ya sisterhood had charmed him too. He knocked on the door. His only reply was an alarming 'grunt' and a 'be right there' and after a minute of non-stop cursing and hearing someone fiddling with a door knob Zane came to face with a rather groggy looking Chazz. "Can I watch TV here? and you look awful!! What happened?" Zane asked, snickering at how the raven teen looked. His black spikes were flopping down onto his face, which seemed to complement the trash bags under his eye's, and an I-pod dangled feebly from his neck. "No you can't watch my TV 'cause I am watching the Kerrang awards, and the fact you're a jerk doesn't help the situation at all," the black Slifer said bluntly as he prepared to slam the door. "But that's what I want to watch." Zane said sounding too much like Syrus for comfort. Chazz stared at Zane suspiciously, "You like rock?" he said his voice filled with disbelief. 'I always thought that Zane was a pop or Jazz kinda guy' Chazz thought, surprised at that little titbit of information.

Zane arched an eyebrow at the black clad Slifer, "come on Chazz, you of all people should understand the overpowering awesomeness of rock music," the bluenette said staring at the only emo in the Princeton family.

"It's good, but you? I pictured you buying a Mika album or something classical!" Chazz countered, "I mean Rock, It just isn't the best fit for you" the ebony-haired Slifer stated matter-of-factly. "Can I come in, or should I just enjoy my shower?" Zane asked as he raised a finger and pointed it to the steady downpour that soaked him, sarcasm dripping off his every word. Now Chazz was pissed, sarcasm was 'the' Chazz's thing, and he'd be damned if Zane would take it from him. "Yes, you can come in but first some rules; One no flicking through channel's, it 's just damned annoying and Two, No making a mess of the living room, the Chazz doesn't clean 'it's the only room that the floor is visible in actually' Chazz mused. "So if you want to watch the Kerrang award's you better do as I say!" and with that, Chazz returned to his dorm room to find Cola, if he was watching TV with Zane, Chazz would use his deadliest weapon of all, hyperactivity.

After a few minutes of searching in his bedroom for his mini-fridge Chazz returned to his living room with a luke-warm bottle of coke, as it turned out his mini-fridge had stopped working a while ago Chazz just didn't know when exactly. Chazz opened the warm drink and drank a mouthful, a refreshing "ahhh" left his lips when he'd finished, and then an evil look made itself known in the ebony-haired Slifer eyes as he downed the rest of the drink, as he waited for the sugar to kick in Chazz began the search for a bar of chocolate. Ten minutes later and somehow covered in scratches Chazz had found a smushed mars bar and had become hyperactive.

He returned to his living room and flopped down onto his couch, startling Zane, who didn't have a clue of the unspeakable terror and evil that was about to be released upon him.

Zane Truesdale's current life span was now so short that Yugi Mutou was taller than it.

Zane lay on the couch, searching for the box (aka; the remote). Something plopped on the couch beside him, startling him. He looked at the raven-haired teen that had decided to sit with him, and was currently sticking his tongue out at him. 'Is it me, or does Chazz seem a little off' he pondered staring at the black-clad, emo-esque Slifer. He was fidgety and every time he caught Zane looking at him, he would pull a face.

As if he just wanted to prove how annoying he could be, Chazz would get up off of the couch during every commercial (during those annoying cillit bang commercials) and kick Zane, laugh manically for a minute at the odd looks Zane would give him, sit on said Obelisk until he was shoved onto the ground and then do the whole thing again during the next commercial.

(A/N: Thus a cycle is born)

At midnight the Kerrang awards began and Chazz finally quietened down and watched the awards eagerly. The only time he got overly excited was when my chemical romance won best international band. As soon as the Commercial break happened Zane immediately braced himself, but he was surprised to look up and see Chazz flicking leisurely through one of his magazines, Zane took this moment of peace begin to walk towards Chazz's kitchen, unfortunately the moment he'd started to walk, Chazz spun around and stopped him. "'The Cheese' wants you to get him some club pomegranate!" (A/N: sharing is caring, **adorable fangirl squeal**). "The who?" Zane asked wondering if there was a new god whose incarnation in this world was a block of cheese, (A/N: sorry, there was one in escape to insanity). "'The Chazz' is now, 'the Cheese'" Chazz said proudly as he returned his attention back to his magazine. 'Ooookay, that was odd" Zane thought as he walked into 'the cheese's' poorly kept kitchen, to fetch himself and 'the cheese' their drinks.

Upon returning to the living room, Zane saw the strangest thing that he could ever hope to see in his life.

**What Zane saw**

"Hey Cheese! I've got you're drink-" but before he could continue, he tripped over a cushion…many cushions to be precise. 'Enough cushions…to make a fort' Zane considered as he clambered over his soft foe, attempting to find it's power source (i.e.: Chazz) "Chazz, come out, come out, wherever you are?" Zane sang in a singsong voice, which sounded surprisingly like Alexis's. 'I have to stop talking to that girl' Zane thought miserable with himself for acting so girlish.

As he stood berating himself for his slightly feminine actions, he heard a loud bang somewhere to his left, followed by the sounds of plates breaking. "This can't be good" he muttered, sighing tiredly as he finally stumbled upon a surprisingly huge (considering the amount of time that Chazz had to build it) fort. "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" Chazz sang happily from the kitchen. Zane tiptoed toward the kitchen door only to find nobody there, just a lonely saucepan lid rolling toward him, and the sound of footsteps running toward the living room through the other door.

Zane dashed back into the room just to see Chazz dive under the sheet that hid the entrance to the fort. Luckily for Zane, Chazz's feet were sticking out from under said sheet, and unfortunately for Zane Chazz's hyperactivity was beginning to wear down. He dived onto the unsuspecting Slifer and was suddenly attacked by a barrage of girlish screams about rape and molestation and one particularly loud 'call 911'. Zane decided to pull the ebony haired teen out from beneath the fort and shut him up face to face, of course once he left the safety of his stronghold Chazz began to struggle like a madman and that made what happened next so memorable. Zane brought his face down closer to Chazz's; of course Chazz had missed this due to his struggling and ended up head butting the teal haired teenager, in a very –ahem- unusual way.

Zane ended up in a kiss with one very disgruntled 'Cheese'.

**What Chazz saw**

Chazz watched Zane as he headed into the kitchen to get the drinks. Quickly taking his chances, the ebony haired Slifer began to work on his fort and soon had built something that in his own expert opinion resembled Buckingham palace in both elegance and grandeur, only it was made entirely with cushions.

Of course he had crammed anything and everything that he could get his hands on at the time, so the for was currently filled with a lot of popcorn, sprite and skittles that he and Zane had been eating.

Chazz winced as he dropped a plate that of Nacho's that he'd been carrying into his palace. 'Oh crap! 'The Zane' is going to kill me!' he thought as he ran quickly into the kitchen with a stack of grubby saucepans that he had found inside the palace (Chazz didn't even remember putting them in there)

He headed right out the door once he spotted Zane re-enter the kitchen and quickly and gracefully dove into his fortress. 'My hyperactivity is leaving me' Chazz wailed mentally as he slowly realized that Zane was coming closer to the fort. 'I swear that if he jumps me I'll scream RAPE' Chazz thought just as Zane grabbed him by the legs and dragged him out of his personal palace. "Rape" echoed throughout the academy as Zane literally jumped Chazz. 'How dare he jump me, I'm 'the cheese' Chazz snapped mentally as he began to struggle, 'I hope that he gets some nasty bruises from this' Chazz said as he felt himself kick Zane's leg rather hard, laughing as he did so.

**Normal POV**

"Zane don't lean too-" Chazz murmured, as he felt Zane's head smack into his face and their lips collide before his common sense momentarily disappeared. When he regained his lost sense, Chazz remembered that he was supposed to glare at Zane, after all the teal haired Obelisk had stolen 'the cheese's first kiss. "What did you do that for bluey?" Chazz said childishly, ignoring the questioning look that Zane sent him over the very half-assed insult.

Chazz shrugged, "my brains tired," he said in response.

"Hey look at the TV Zane said noticing that something was happening.

My chemical romance are going to end the nigh with a live performance of 'Teenagers'

Chazz looked at the TV, Gerard Way was gonna play live, at the Kerrang awards and he was going to see it! "This day can't get any better" he said happily diving into the fort (which had once been a couch mere hours ago) and stuck his head out so he could see the TV. Zane slowly made his way toward the fort and tentatively made to sit down inside it. Chazz didn't seem to object to his 'palace' being invaded so Zane decided to make himself comfortable.

The two sat in silence watching their favourite band play one of their best songs to date.

When the song ended Chazz noticed that Zane was watching him, "take a picture it'd last longer" the ebony haired Slifer said, laughing at his own joke. Zane didn't respond, he simply stared at Chazz before he turned to face him. "I liked that head butt" he stated matter of factly.

Chazz looked at the teal haired Obelisk before him and saw a strange look in his eyes, up until that moment Chazz had been more than willing to lock away the memory of the 'head butt/kiss' forever and never speak of it again, but to tell the truth he hadn't actually minded it that much.

Still, the ebony haired teen was NOT going to admit that he liked Zane to anyone, let alone the aforementioned duelist himself.

"I bet you like me too, after all, you didn't pull away for the head butt" Zane said a sly smile had made its way onto his face.

Chazz's mouth opened and shut in the same manner as a fish's would. "I don't, I mean I do, but not to you're face… I … like… no… me…" Chazz decided to shut his mouth then in case he put even more of his foot in it, but his blush showed Zane what he needed to know.

"I see" the navy haired duelist said as he gave Chazz a quick peck on the lips, "that's all I needed to know" he said smiling a smile so bright that Chazz felt for a moment that he'd gone blind.

Chazz looked at Zane and punched him in the arm, "I went from a quiet night watching the Kerrang awards to having you as a boyfriend… I demand a re-do" he snapped glaring at the Obelisk in front of him.

"Just give it up and go with the flow" Zane said as he grabbed Chazz and pulled him forward into a bear hug, and he couldn't help but smile once again when Chazz didn't even put up a struggle. "You're my emo-boy now" Zane whispered into Chazz's ear, laughing when Chazz began to snap that he was in no way emo.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted their fun and games. Chazz stood up and answered the knock with Zane in tow, only to be confronted by a frightened Jaden and Jesse, "are you all right Chazz, we heard you're cry for help" Jaden said, obviously worried for his friend, "rape is very, very wrong" Jesse added, nodding to emphasize his point.

Chazz couldn't help it and he burst out laughing at their concerned expressions. "It was nothing, Zane tried to attack me is all" Chazz stated matter of factly, "I stole his coke and he didn't like it one bit" the ebony haired teen said as tried to hold in his laughter. Zane finally spoke up, "I'm gonna go punish him for his misdeeds" he said in a serious tone and grabbed Chazz by the wrist and dragged him back into the bedroom.

Jaden and Jesse stood outside of Chazz's room for a while dumbfounded, "wanna go watch the rest of the divine secrets of the ya-ya sisterhood?" Jaden said as he wrapped an arm around Jesse's shoulder, the bluenette nodded, "and then we snuggle?" Jaden added as an afterthought. Jesse smiled, "as always" he said happily as they headed back to Jaden's roach infested room.

_While writing this story, I had just watched Kim Possible (strange) and could only think Zane Possible and Syrus Stoppable! Weird, ne? I was also reading a book about Greek mythology and now Chazz is Narcissus in my head!! Zane would be Zeus though!!! So in this story it's like Zeus and Narcissus are in love. Very strange… _

_**Review and I'll get Chazz to make you an impenetrable fortress from cushions**_

_You know you want one:D_


End file.
